


The pluviophile

by Wool_Corgi



Series: The pluviophile [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rain, mettaton is in love, reader is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wool_Corgi/pseuds/Wool_Corgi
Summary: Pluviophile: someone who finds joy and content in the rain(This is a short oneshot, like super short but I think it's a cute concept I'd been playing with the idea of)





	The pluviophile

     Mettaton honestly hated rain, his lover on the other hand adored it. Where it would damage his wiring, and mess up his hair, it made her instead glisten and further her reminiscence to a goddess. Her (h/l), (h/c), hair would stick to her face, framing her (S/c) face. The way her clothes would stick to her waist and chest made his fans whir rather loudly in attempt to keep him from overheating. Today was one of those such days where there would be a downpour, and his perfect goddess would go dance in the rain. Her legs gracefully went around puddles, and kicked up the water.  The rain would run down her face and neck, trailing across her till it either got stuck to her clothes or just found a suitable place.  

     I couldn't help but watch her form spin and leap through the liquid. I desperately wished to join her, and worship her in the rain. Recently, I'd had Alphys add an extra layer to me, which would allow me to join her. Her bright (e/c) eyes caught sight of me coming out, and she looked a bit panicked till she noted I was okay.  I watched her face light up with the brightest smile I'd ever seen, and within seconds she was in my arms with her lips dancing against mine.  I returned the kiss, holding her close and picking her up. Nothing would stop me from joining my goddess in her favorite place.  Embraced by the rain, we began our own sort of dance. Our clothes laid in a puddle and us hot against each other. By the end we were cuddled up together, holding onto each other like our lives depended on it. She was warm against me, and fit perfectly against my body.  

     "I'm the luckiest guy to have someone who can rival even my own looks" her blush was enough to make me smile as she kissed me gently, and laid her head against my chest.  

     "I swear you're too good for someone like me Metta." Her gorgeous eyes wouldn't meet mine, and I responded to that by placing my hand under her chin, making her look at me.

     "You're better than any girl out there (y/n), don't ever say you aren't good enough, because you're my perfect goddess, you're the sun to me, you're more important than any need I have, and you'll always be above everyone out there. I would sacrifice the world if it meant I could keep you forever. " she clung to me close to tears, and I lifted her up bringing her inside. Grabbing a couple towels I began drying off her shaking form, and then wrapped a big fluffy pink blanket around her. 

I love this girl, and I won't let anybody else have her. 


End file.
